Calm Storms
by Octavia-Snape
Summary: The Malfoy's and the Snape's have been neighbours for centuries but never have had a bond of marriage... until now. What will happen when a Child of the Storm and a Child of the Calm are forced to marry?


She could hear the endless repetition of a scale in the room next door to the library; a glance at her fathers clock told her that her brother was indeed practising the piano with his teacher. She was sitting in the alcove of the windowsill watching the rain come down in fine sheets outside, a lovely day to be inside, no doubt she would be disturbed. She pulled the curtain across to give her privacy, she hated being interrupted when she read and with four brothers she always seemed to be interrupted at the most inopportune times. Taking the pressed leaf out of the book, she ran her finger lovingly over the page and began to read.  
  
"I've no more business to marry Edgar Linton than I have to be in heaven; and if the wicked man in there had not brought Heathcliff so low, I shouldn't have thought of it. It would degrade me to marry Heathcliff, now; so he shall never know how I love him; and that, not because he's handsome, Nelly, but because he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same, and Linton's is as different as a moonbeam from lightning, or frost from fire."  
  
Taking her eyes of the page she glanced out the window; a carriage was riding quickly towards the house. Watching it pull outside the house, she glanced down to see it's occupants, she hoped it wasn't one of Marcus's friends, they were always terribly loud and thought it was hilarious to tease her. Three figures got out of the coach two with dark hair and one with red curls; the smaller dark haired visitor glanced up catching her eye. Oh that was all right, it was one of Lucius's friends come to visit along with his parents.  
  
Lucius was her elder brother, dear sweet Lucius. He always stuck up for her when one of her brother's decided to bully her. Lucius, looked just like her father, tall, stern and handsome. Her other brothers weren't as lucky. Marcus; her second oldest brother was dark like their mother but lazy and snobbish, Sebastian was Marcus's twin and just as arrogant but had the same handsome quality as her eldest brother but poor Quentin was a sickly young thing. He was her younger brother and had been born premature, he often stayed indoors and he couldn't go to Hogwarts like the rest of the family. Quentin and Lucius were the only tolerable members of her family and even then Quentin always knew how to annoy her.  
  
"Mistress Anna, Mistress Anna," she sighed those dratted House Elves always knew where she was hiding. She caught sight of the miserable looking thing before it disappeared to whichever one of the family was its master. It was not long before a pair of nimble hands opened the curtains; the incessant tinkling of the piano had stopped minutes ago as feet padded down the stairs. Anna held her breath, waiting. It was Lucius, thank god, smirking at her.  
  
"Come along Annabella, we've got guests to attend to." Lucius drawled in a way only Lucius knew how to, Annabella had often caught the others trying to speak like that but it was a definitive Lucius thing that went so well with his cane. Lucius held his hand out for her as she slowly put her leaf into the book and meant to take it with her. "Not today Anna."  
  
She took his hand and stood up, a quick tidying charm turned her dusty dress into the spotless creation her mother had bought her for her birthday. Putting her beloved worn book back in its proper place amongst the Victorian novelists, Anna sighed and linked arms with her brother. Together they walked down the main stairs, her mother was greeting Lord and Lady Snape and their son Severus.  
  
"Ah here they are now, "Her father's voice rang out as he began to announce his two treasures. "Octavious, Celeste you've already met Lucius my son-" Brief greetings were exchanged between the two as Anna tightened the grip on her brother's arm. "-And this is my daughter; Annabella." That was her cue to be the charming, beautiful daughter her father could be proud of.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Snape as it is to meet you Lady Snape," Annabella said pleasantly holding out her hand for Octavious's gentlemanly kiss and Celeste's delicate shake.  
  
"Delighted to meet you too, we've heard such nice things about you from your brother." Celeste said sweetly, she touched the teen next to her and brought him forward. "This is our son Severus. Severus, Annabella." Severus looked Annabella over as if studying her; she shifted slightly under his gaze. She knew who he was, she had seen him in the Common room, seen him in the potions lab. He was two years older then she and was just entering seventh year along with her brother Lucius. She knew he was quiet, moody and sullen at times, he was bullied by the awful prig Potter and the Black sheep of the Black family but he had never spoken a word to her before.  
  
His family lived only an hour's walk from their own stately home and was a tumbledown huge thing built like a fortress where as her own home was more of a grand affair built for show. Her brother often went to the Snape's home but she had only ever seen it from a distance. Realising she was being watched Anna smiled and held out her hand, he took it and placed it within his own. He had such elegant hands but so rough; he looked at her and gently kissed her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Anna...bella." Severus said pronouncing her name slowly, Lucius had started that joke years ago and it had definitely worn thin by now. Anna smiled at him warmly murmuring her own welcoming greeting. His hair was wet from the fine rain, he looked handsome not in the normal sense but in a more dishevelled sense- she never liked the stunning boys at School, she always liked the quiet ones, Remus Lupin, Jeremy Gray and now him. Her mother and father led Celeste and Octavious away towards the parlour, the twins went to their room to "study", Quentin went back to practise the piano which left Severus, Lucius and Annabella alone in the entrance hall.  
  
"I'll just be..." Anna started before her brother interrupted her telling her that in no uncertain terms was she allowed to leave the company, her father had given strict instructions for her to entertain Severus, which was what she was to do. And Lucius? Lucius of course would be chaperoning them. Severus held out his arm for Anna awkwardly, Anna took it. What was she to talk about? She wasn't like the vapid Narcissa Black who had been vying for her brother's affections or one of the Brown girls- she was the quiet bookworm who only read about romance, men and society. Even when she had to go to an event with the family she always remained the quiet one hidden in her family's glory.  
  
She didn't talk and he didn't talk. They had so much in common, apparently, but the words wouldn't form. The silence seemed to go on, they were now in one of the lesser parlours sitting next to each other and Lucius had just gone out of the room. Anna sighed and leaned back in the chair, Severus turned towards her. Some things were best left unsaid; they both knew deep down why they were here, why they were being chaperoned, why their parents were talking.  
  
They were to be married. Her parents would pay a dowry and Severus would enter his last year with a wife, as soon as she turned sixteen of course. All the pureblood families arranged it this way, Lucius had already been approached by several families as had Sebastian and Marcus but poor Quentin hadn't gotten an arrangement and probably nor would he. She, being the only daughter of the noble Malfoy line, had several offers to her name including a Muggle Prince, which had of course been turned down, this acceptation of Severus as her would-be suitor meant that her mother was probably considering the Black family for Lucius.  
  
Severus took her hand in his and bit his lip looking for something to talk about, if her father felt she wasn't trying she would be punished. There had to be something she could talk about, there just had to be. Many Muggleborns or those with Muggle heritage found betrothals and arranged marriages appalling, some girls would try to get out of the marriage but to Anna it was something she was meant for, something she always knew would happen. At least she wasn't marrying a Black no that would be Lucius's job now to marry a member of that household. Severus at least was a Slytherin and a quiet man, she doubted she would want for anything and maybe in time she would come to have some stronger feelings towards him possibly even truly love him. This silence was maddening she would have to speak soon or forever hold her piece.  
  
"You, your good at Potions aren't you? I've seen you in Professor Jones's lab," Anna said quietly it was the only thing she could think of and the only thing she could think they had in common. Her own love of the subtle science was akin to his although she wished she had his talent. He smiled a slow easy smile as if relieved they could talk about something.  
  
"I suppose I am but I could be better, there's just something about the soft shimmering liquid in a cauldron, the gentle fumes- it's more art then science." Severus explained feeling more relaxed; this could be their neutral territory, what they could talk about on long evenings together. "I had to persuade Professor Jones to let me use his lab, he's very possessive of it and I, naturally, have to pay for any ingredients I use. Lucius has said you're the top student in your class."  
  
"Hmm yes although Sibyll Trelawney would best me if she actually applied herself, she's a very dreamy girl. Professor Jones must trust you a lot to be allowed into his private laboratory, I asked him last year but he didn't take me quite seriously." Annabella said remembering that particular incident, he had laughed at her murmuring something about girls not being exactly trustworthy. She had of course complained to her head of house Professor Scamander but he had not been able to get results with the irritating man.  
  
"Maybe if I accompanied you he would allow you use of the labs, I certainly don't mind your company- it's rather pleasant." Severus said one of his fingers had begun to trace a smooth lazy figure of eight pattern on her hand. Anna blushed a little, and looked at him under the veil of her hair. He seemed more relaxed now, more pleasant.  
  
"I'd like that, thank you Severus." Anna said in her meek tone, quite conscious of the fact that Severus kept looking at her and those lazy patterns were... arousing her. "Where do you think Lucius has gotten to?" Anna asked, Severus sighed and leaned back on the couch awaiting for his friend to return, Anna noted somewhat disappointedly that he took his hand away. Anna rubbed her hand absentmindedly and let the awkward silence once again fill the room.  
  
Lucius returned a little while later with her father who was smiling widely. Severus had taken her hand again as soon as the door had opened and when she saw their faces she knew what was to happen. She was to marry Severus Snape. Severus's grip on her hand tightened and she took it in both her hands, they probably wouldn't even have time to become properly acquainted, their marriage would be soon. Anna waited for the death sentence her father would proclaim.  
  
"Severus! Welcome to the family, son."  
  
*Authors Notes*  
  
MSN msg: LunaLoonyLovegood.  
  
Thanks to Ms Emily for inspiring me, she's a wonderful writer and I recommend her works to you. If anyone has any Heathcliff/Wuthering Heights pictures they'd care to pass on, it would be much appreciated.  
  
Hope you like it. Please Read and Review. If you have any criticism at all (no flames please though) do tell me, I like to be aware of my 'failings' as an author. 


End file.
